Carly Schroeder
Valparaiso, CA, U.S. | Genre = Acting: Comedy, Drama, Horror |Occupation = Actress, Spokesperson, Model, Voice Actor | Years_active = 1993–present (actress) | URL = Carly Schroeder official site }} Carly Brook Schroeder (born October 18, 1990) is an American film and television actress. She is best known for playing a recurring role on the Disney Channel's Lizzie McGuire. She is also known for portraying Serena Baldwin, the daughter of Scotty Baldwin and Lucy Coe in the General Hospital spin-off Port Charles. In 2007, she played the lead in Gracie, a film inspired by a real-life tragedy during the childhood of actors Elisabeth Shue and Andrew Shue. Life and career Schroeder was born in Valparaiso, Indiana. Carly's younger brother, Hunter Schroeder, is also an actor; he has appeared with her in Gracie and Eye of the Dolphin. Her parents Paul and Kelli Schroeder currently reside in Ventura Co., California. In 1993, while accompanying a cousin to an acting audition, the casting director asked if the cute three-year old would consider working for them. At first her mother was hesitant about the question but things such as money for a college education began to appeal to her. After her first job as a child print model, she began doing print work in Chicago for Sears, Roebuck and Company, Kmart, Spiegel, Land's End, Chuck E. Cheese's, and many other print advertisers. Two years later in 1995, child director Bob Ebel asked her to do a few television commercials. In 1997, American Broadcasting Company (ABC) hired Schroeder to play Serena Baldwin on General Hospital. She was twice nominated for a Young Artist Award for her work on the show; once in 1999 and again in 2000, as well as a Young Star Award nomination in 1999 for Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Daytime TV Program. Schroeder then appeared as Melina Bianco in The Disney Channel's Lizzie McGuire. Originally booked as a one-time appearance, she shot twelve episodes of the show and also appeared in The Lizzie McGuire Movie in 2003, in the same role. In 2003, Schroeder auditioned for her first feature film and won the part of Millie in the thriller Mean Creek. The movie won wide acclaim for Schroeder and the rest of the cast, winning the Humanitas Prize at the 2004 Sundance Film Festival, and also being awarded the 2005 Independent Spirit Festival Special Distinction Award for best ensemble cast. Gracie was Shroeder's next film role, in 2006. In order to win the role, she began an intense three-month work-out that included a daily regime of not only physical fitness, but training in advanced soccer skills with professional athletes and trainers. While Gracie was in theaters, Schroeder's other movie, Eye of the Dolphin, was receiving attention, winning two awards from the 2007 International Family Film Festival: a Best Child Actor win for Schroeder, and a Drama Feature win for the movie. The movie has been well received and continues to receive honors, including being named as an Official Selection for the Tribeca Film Festival, Delray Beach Film Festival, Kids First! Film Festival, Tiburon Film Festival, USA Family Film Festival and the Worldfest Houston Film festival. At the 2007 Kids First Awards in October, Schroeder received the award for Best Emerging Actress, while the film received the Best Feature Award (ages 12-18). Schroeder recently graduated from high school in June 2009. She is currently attending college with a double major in communications and psychology, and a minor in theater. Awards * Special Distinction Award at Independent Spirit Awards for Mean Creek (2004) * Best Child Actor Award at Int. Family Film Festival for Eye of the Dolphin (2007) * Best Emerging Actress at 2007 Kids First! Awards for Eye of the Dolphin Television Roles * Port Charles, Serena Baldwin - over 480 appearances 1997-2003 *''General Hospital'', Serena Baldwin 1997-2001 * Dawson's Creek, Molly Sey, 2000 * Lizzie McGuire, Melina Bianco, recurring role in 12 episodes, 2001-2003 * The George Lopez Show, Ashley, 2002 * Cold Case, Brandi Beaudry, 2003 * Ghost Whisperer, Lisa Benzing, 2008 * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Kim Garnet, 2009 Filmography References External links * * Official website Category:American television actors Category:Born in the 1990's Category:Females Category:Female Cast Category:Actresses Category:Actress Category:Actors Category:Live actors